Ability power
Ability power (or AP) is a stat that increases the effectiveness of most champions' abilities. Abilities in League of Legends that are affected by ability power have an ability power ratio. This ratio determines how much a particular ability will benefit from a champion's total ability power, whether through increased damage, healing, and other numerical values. Ability power stacks additively. , , , , , , , and have no abilities or innate effects that scale with ability power. Calculations To calculate the bonus to a numerical value in an ability, the formula is :Bonus = AP × AP ratio. For example, if a damage spell has an ability power ratio of , every 4 points of ability power will increase the damage of this ability by 1. Abilities that are affected by ability power are identifiable by a bracketed plus sign with a green font, along with a number that corresponds to the applicable bonus. For example a champion with 50 ability power who has an ability with an ability power ratio of , it will display "+35" (50 × ) next to the corresponding value in the UI. The ability with the largest AP ratio is with a maximum AP ratio (he must also have max attack speed to achieve this) Increasing ability power Items Core * * * . * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * seconds. (15% for multi-target and damage-over-time spells).|2900}} * bonus armor and ability power. This bonus stacks up to 30 times.|1160}} * * * * * * Classic * * * * * * * . * * seconds, you are invulnerable and untargetable but cannot take any actions. 90 second cooldown.|3260}} Dominion & Twisted Treeline * * * * * * seconds, rendering you invulnerable and untargetable but unable to take any action. 90 second cooldown.|3500}} Champion abilities Note: Only the ability power buff effect of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. * adds 50% of his total magic resistance to his bonus ability power. * grants him ability power for 25 seconds. * aura grants herself and nearby allied champions bonus ability power while active. * grants himself ability power, and grants nearby allies half of that amount. * passively generates souls for him to collect, with each soul collected permanently granting 0.75 ability power. * permanently grants him 1 ability power when the ability kills a unit and passively grants him ability power when he kills a champion from any damage source. * grants him 3 ability power per level. * grants him 45 ability power. * grants him 1 ability power per 40 bonus health. Masteries * increases your champion's ability power by per champion level ( at level 18). * increases your champion's ability power by 8. * increases your champion's ability power by % per rank. Neutral buffs * The buff grants +40 ability power (among other bonuses) for 4 minutes. Runes * and runes increase ability power. Trivia is able to obtain the highest level 1 value of Ability Power in the game (without disconnecting) at 126.25725 AP. This is achieved by a combination of the following effects: * *Galio's Base MR 30 * (30 MR) * (Activated) (12 MR) * (10 MR) * (10 MR) * (25 AP) *Full ranks of , , , , and masteries (8.89 AP + 5 MR) *A rune page consisting of entirely flat-value Ability Power runes (36.18 AP) *30 base + 30 bulwark + 12 sona + 10 morde + 10 ori + 5 Masteries (+ 0.05 x 67 Bonus MR) = 100.35 MR = 50.175 AP *(36.18 + 8.89 + 25 + 50.175) x 1.05 = 126.25725 Trivia Aside from and , who may obtain theoretically infinite ability power due to the passive effects of and respectively, and , whose interacts with a metagame mechanic not intended to be seen in gameplay (bonus magic resistance when disconnected), the highest attainable ability power by a playable champion is 1782.598... on . To reach this amount, he must: * have a fully stacked and five . * have a full page of runes. * Maximum ranks in the , , and masteries. * possess the buff. * have consumed an . * be affected by the auras of nearby and abilities * have killed an enemy with the same setup (except a in place of one of the and maximum ranks in the Mastery as well as maximum ranks in , , and masteries.) with This combination will result in having 1782.598... AP. The Janna ghost spawned will have 3761.684... AP, though she is not a playable character. Relevant mathematics: : AP ( 4|Rabadon's Deathcap}} |Seraph's Embrace}} |Force runes}} ) ( |Rabadon's Deathcap passive}} |Archmage}}) : AP ( 5|Rabadon's Deathcap}} |Force runes}} )|Children of the Grave}}) ( |Rabadon's Deathcap passive}} |Archmage}}) : ghost AP ( ( |75% Morde AP}})) ( |Rabadon's Deathcap passive}} |Archmage}}) ;The following builds grant the following ability power (No masteries): * 936 — 6 x * ? — + + 4 x ** ? — Including 833 runes of Scaling Mana and an average of ~1000 mana at level 18. * ? — + + + + 2 x ** ? — Including 833 runes of Scaling Mana and an average of ~1000 mana at level 18. ** Muramana grants up to 368 bonus physical damage to single target spells and attacks. Category:Magic champion statistics Category:Ability power items cs:Ability power de:Fähigkeitsstärke es:Ability power fr:Puissance zh:法术强度